Oh My God
by CC Malfoy 17
Summary: Soooo... Draco Malfoy... has a muggle thing, and doing a muggle tradition with the help of four unexpected boys just to woo one certain Gryffindor Girl. 3 HGDM.


Hello! :) The song iserted here is Tom Felton's own song, "If That's Alright With You". The lyrics here isn't complete, because then I'd have to find more plot for the story :3 hehehe.

* * *

"Oh. My. God."  
Ginny Weasley's mouth hung open as she stared at Draco Malfoy giving a huge bouquet of roses and a big pack of very expensive-looking chocolates she didn't even know the name of, and he was giving it to the girl standing right next to her.

"Wh-wh-what? Uhh..." Hermione couldn't control her stuttering as she tried to _not_ let the gifts fall. "Uhh... I-i-is th-that a... g-guit-guitar?"

All those who attended Muggle Studies (or were Muggleborns) knew _exactly_ what a guitar was, and more importantly, what a guy holding a guitar – and the gifts for a girl – meant.

Malfoy smirked at Hermione, causing her to blink rapidly. "Yeah, Granger, it is. A muggle thing I have recently learned to play. I've made a song, just in time for Valentine's Day, eh? I'm guessing... you know what I'm about to do."

"Uhh... Umm... I... Err..."  
"Adorable, Granger." He winked at her as he got down on one knee, the guitar balanced on the other, the strap safely secured on his back and began to strum the guitar, singing. "_If that's alright with you, I'll pack my bags and be on my way..."  
_

"Bloody... Hell, Hermione. You are one, lucky girl." Ginny whispered into her best friend's ear.  
_"Hold you in my arms like you was a guitar, and by now, you're guessing I'm liking you... You're so fine and I want you to be mine."  
_

"D... h... What?" Ginny looked at Hermione weirdly. What was wrong with her best friend? Stuttering incomprehensibly and just blinking... and blinking and blinking. She should be shrieking in joy, jumping up and down and running over to hug _Draco Malfoy_. What was wrong? Ginny thought Hermione liked him... Hermione had told her. So what was happening? Why was her friend playing dumb while the most _evil_ guy in their batch got all cheesy on her?

"_Only you and myself, __the only problem is I'm here __and you appear just to be somewhere else."_

Malfoy gave Hermione a pointed look, wondering to himself _why_ Hermione was acting all dumb. Was she really just surprised? Well, he didn't doubt that. It _was_ rather nice to be the first one to shock Hermione Granger speechless. Even though he did that by professing his love. Oh, but he's not done yet.

"'_Cause that's when I woke up you're not lying there...for that's when I woke up and realized how much I simply care...how much I simply care..."_

Hermione herself was having an internal seizure. Her heart was pumping blood so fast it rushed to her ears, and she could hear it's loud monotonous beat against the strumming of _Draco Malfoy_'s guitar. She was blushing from head to toe. She didn't trust herself enough to speak, even when her brain told her to be a damned Gryffindor and walk over there and kiss the crap out of him. She had been in love with this guy, for... 5 months? God, so much time wasted. But still... here she was standing in front of a kneeling Draco Malfoy who just gave her flowers and chocolates, and who was currently strumming a muggle instrument to the song he made, while singing the lyrics he also made. She was thoroughly endeared by how much effort he put into it, and she really, really, _really_ hoped it wasn't a prank. Oh what the hell, she would still kiss the crap out of him even if it was a prank. Then blame it on him for seducing her.

A repeat of the chorus and her nervous smile started to show. It made Draco Malfoy's heart skip a beat, _literally_. It was nervous, but a smile nonetheless. And she was really pretty to him, really beautiful. He repeated the chorus, and he successfully got around five people to sing along some parts with him.

"_Every time I try to ring you up I seem to bottle it, what a dick!"_

That line certainly made people laugh and nod in agreement. Sniggers and murmurs of "what a dick" and "that's so sweet!" spread like wildfire in the crowd.

"_Supposed to be so confident and cool - I'm quite the opposite. Listen, yeah, being by myself already sick of that. Kiss your lips - hit me for six, just like a beater's bat. Smack, gone, going, what's happened is not knowing - won't stop flowing 'till I've filled up my little cup of fort. Looking for a little lady to love and not the other sort."_

Ginny leaned in to Parvati, who stood at her other side. "Did you ever think he was gay? I mean that last line..."  
This caused Parvati to giggle. "But, ooooh. He's so sweeeet. And to our dear Hermione! They make a good couple!"  
Soon enough Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abott, Natalie McDonald, and a few other girls from different houses gathered up to Hermione (and Ginny, of course) to get front row "seats" on the "romance movie".

"_I love the thought of you and I living like it's do or die. I'm here for you my girl you as long as I'm blue and I. There'll be a cloudless sky when I see the sight of you."_

Draco Malfoy then started to stand up, still strumming his guitar, walking towards a wide-eyed Hermione. The girls were whispering excitedly behind her back, and the boys just held a knowing smile.

"_I'll kiss you on the lips..."_

Malfoy was right in front of Hermione now, leaning a little bit.

"_But only if that's alright with you..."_

He held a questioning gaze, and Hermione's face finally betrayed some emotion. She gave a small smile and a cute, little nod of approval.

"_Only if that's alright with you..."_

He finally let go of his guitar, shoving it away to his back, the strap finally doing something useful. He used his hands to grab her waist and pull her to him, and she smiled - a really big smile. Her arms circled around his neck, her hands fiddling with his hair as they both leaned in for a sweet, _sweet_ kiss. They smiled against each other's lips, Hermione finally telling him that she would be his.

"_If that's alright with you, I'll pack my bags and be on my way and still..."_

The crowd gave a shocked gasp as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott appeared from the crowd with little maracas, shaking them and singing Malfoy's little song with big, victorious smiles on their faces.

"_If that's not alright with you, speak now 'cause I'm on my way 'round to spend the night with you, hold you in my arms like you was a guitar and by now, you're guessing I'm liking you. You're so fine and I want you to be mine..."_

They ended the song with a little funny dance step just as Hermione and Draco separated, then hugged each other. The crowd gave a series of whoops, laughs and awwwwwws.

The four boys approached Draco and gave him a high five, Harry and Ron hugging Hermione, Blaise and Teddy slapping Draco on the back.

"Good Merlin, boys! I'm not getting married!" Hermione's little twinkling laugh echoed around the crowd.

Draco Malfoy's head shot up. "So you're saying no?"

Hermione eyes widened once again. "Wh-wh-what? B-but I th-thought you were onl-ly ask-king if I-I could be y-your g-girlfriend..."

All the boys burst out laughing. "Gotcha!"

"Oh god, I really hate you!" Hermione went around slapping all five of them, ending on Draco, then suddenly kissed him once again, the crowd exploding once more in a cheerful noise.

* * *

aaaaaand done!

R and R people!

~~~ CC Malfoy 17 ~~~


End file.
